


Would you like to stay for dinner? (or for forever?)

by nanajaemins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Jaemin saves his dad's lovelife, M/M, Mulan (1998) References, Mutual Pining, Nana is a bright child, Taeyong being done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanajaemins/pseuds/nanajaemins
Summary: Taeyong never thought that being a single Dad of a five (I'm almost six!) year old son could be so hard. What makes it harder is that his own kid is setting him up with his own teacher. Not that Taeyong is against with since the teacher is somehow kind, handsome and just maybe... he won't meet another man like that in another dynasty.orTaeyong is a single father of a five year old Jaemin who wanted him to marry his kindergarten teacher, Jung Jaehyun.





	Would you like to stay for dinner? (or for forever?)

**Author's Note:**

> Before anything else, I have this story written for another fandom before, same setting as parent/teacher plot and all. I just rewrote some parts and added some too for this story (because Taeyong and Jaehyun are super adorbs tgt like this). So if ever you thought that you've read the story before and is familiar, it's probs mine. :)

 

 

 

 

 

As he parked the car beside the pavement, the boy beside him (who had his face glued on the car window moments ago) fumbled with his seat belt, trying to take it off, but his wee little hands are still not strong enough for it and he still doesn't know how to do it right. Taeyong can’t help but to smile at his kid.

 

 

He unbuckled himself first before helping his son with his, "Jaemin, are you ready?" Taeyong asked as he pressed the belt and took the seatbelt off of his son. He opened the car's door and went around his son's side of the vehicle to open it.

 

 

"Un!" Jaemin grunts, "..and Papa, it's Nana!" he beams before skipping merrily to the entrance of the daycare center.

 

 

Taeyong just rolls his eyes. Jaemin would always demand for him to be called _'Nana',_ saying it makes him sound cool and cute. Taeyong just shrugs as he sprints to catch up with his son. His little ball of energy does sometimes (well, always) make him catch his breath. Taeyong halts his tracks as Jaemin stops at the entrance of the center, trying reach and somehow peer at the tiny peephole, almost two feet above him. After a few jumps, he stops and pouts at his futile attempt. He turns to Taeyong, and flails at him, "Papa! Come on!".

 

 

"Yes yes. Hold on." He's a bit nervous for his son to be honest. How would his little ball of sunshine would do on his first day, how would his little Jaemin, earnest, kind, adorable Jaemin would fit in with the rest of the other kids, but when he looks down at his son, Taeyong somehow breathes in relief when he saw that glint on his son's eyes, Jaemin's beam holds no panic or fear, just pure excitement and thrill to meet new possible friends. 

 

 

He stood beside his son, Jaemin then resumes being giddy, and Taeyong can't help but to chuckle at his son's antics, before muttering, "Ready, kiddo?"

 

 

"Yes! Yes! Let's go in!" Jaemin grabs his father's hands and knocks on the door, Taeyong tries not to laugh as he opens the door for them, but he grins at his son instead, (who is making a face on him because his father can easily open the door and is always teasing him about it and just, wait till he grows up, he’ll _outgrow_ his father, that’s for sure.) as they enter the center. Taeyong is glad that his son is really looking forward with this, but still, there's that lingering nervousness on his chest.

 

 

When they reached the room where the kids were running around, parents' bidding and kissing their children goodbye, Taeyong tries to find the teacher, thinking that he needs to talk about his concerns about his son, whereas Jaemin blinks and tugs Taeyong's hands, and before Taeyong can say something to his son, assuring him that he'll do fine, a man, — wearing a pink apron over his button-up white shirt, the sleeves are rolled till his mid-arms, and black pants — approached them.

 

 

But before Taeyong could ask who he is, the man smiles at him for a moment — then crouches down to meet Jaemin's height, greeting the boy a 'Hi,' before smiling at the kid. Taeyong thinks that the man is somehow a worker in the center, they way he crouched down to meet Jaemin's height is pleasant and reassuring, even if he can't really see the whole face, the man's fringe is somehow blocking his eyes and..

 

 

"Hello! I'm Jaemin!" Jaemin bows, before adding "..but you can call me Nana! I’m five years old!" and beams after. The man ruffles his hair earning giggles from the cute kid before greeting the him back, "I'm Jaehyun." the man says, "I'm the teacher in charge of this class. You can call me Jaehyun-seongsaengnim." He ends with a smile (with a cute dimple) as he stretched his hands to the little boy and waited for the kid to grab the hands before he shook it. After that, the teacher stands up, and meets Taeyong's eyes. He offers his hand as well, "Hello, I'm Jaehyun. The teacher here."

 

 

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong." He shakes the offered hand and bows. "I-I'll leave Jaemin to your care."

 

 

The teacher nods and take his hand back, only to grab Jaemin's tiny ones again and led him to the seats of the classroom. Jaemin waves goodbye to his Papa and Taeyong waves back a little to his son, before he saw Jaehyun smile at him too, and then nods.

 

 

Taeyong left the school with warmth and ease on his heart, somehow, teacher Jaehyun makes him feel that Jaemin is in good hands. He knew, because his skin is still burning with the lingering warmth of Jaehyun's skin to his.

 

 

_Oh dear._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"So.." A cheeky voice perks up beside him. And Taeyong didn't need to turn and see his friend's face with a shit-eating-grin beaming at him.

 

 

"No." Taeyong deadpanned as he sat on the chair, before setting his coffee down and ignoring Ten.

 

 

"But I haven't even said anything yet!" Taeyong's best(worst)friend, slash co-worker, slash neighbor, slash self-proclaimed Taeyong's trust worthy legal, emotional, and mental (Taeyong thinks he'll really go psychotic soon) adviser pouts. _God help him._

 

 

"The point." Taeyong grumbled.

 

 

But Ten being Ten (a total shit that he is), ignores Taeyong's grump and proceeded to talk. He knew Taeyong cannot resist to him talking. They've always been like this. Taeyong never learns.

 

 

"How's Jaemin's first day?" The raven inquired thoughtfully, he's also pretty curious about the kid's first day, he knew his friend was really nervous about it.

 

 

"It's fine, Jaemin's really looking forward to it and I think the school's really nice. His teacher is.." Taeyong kind of trailed off, his mind drifted off with the thought of nice smiles, cute dimples and warms handshakes and..

 

 

"..Tae! Taeyong!" Ten snaps his fingers in front of his best friend's face, Taeyong just stopped talking and started to gaze idly at nowhere and Ten is sure that something had bothered, no, something good had happened at Taeyong, his friend is currently sporting a faint flush in his cheeks. _Oh, this is good._

 

 

"So.. Is the teacher pretty?" Ten subtlety inquired. Trying to sound curious more than teasing.

 

 

Taeyong can feel his cheeks heating, but tries to calm himself and stay focused on Ten's question. The other wouldn't let this die if he didn't get his answers. Clearing his throat, he replied, "His teacher is nice.. and.." Taeyong trails off again, finding the right word for the teacher. He doesn't want to leave any ideas to Ten, which is now in front of him with twinkling eyes and.. There's no use. The shit's already on it.

 

 

"..And?" Ten urges.

 

 

"And.. is quite.." Taeyong know there's no use with hiding information from Ten. His best friend would really do something drastic if he didn't tell him, so might as well spill it. _Wait, what is he spilling though?_ "..handsome?"

 

 

The moment he said it, Ten's face morphed from excitement to ecstatic and Taeyong regrets this already.

 

 

"Handsome!" Ten squeals as Taeyong groans.

 

 

Ten's eyes are now twinkling as he grins at Taeyong, grabs his swivel chair and sits in front of Taeyong. Clearly stating that he wants to hear everything that happened. Taeyong wants to run, really. And he wants to call to someone, anyone, to save him.

 

 

"So.. what is he like? You gotta tell me the details Taeyong! All of them!" Ten is acting like this is Taeyong's first love — well, for years, since Jaemin came.

 

 

"Ten! We have to work!" Taeyong counters. Really, they have work and Ten is just..

 

 

Well, Ten is more persistent. "Work can wait. Besides, it's not like these reports are urgent. Don't avoid the topic Taeyong." Ten retaliates, and Taeyong just hopes someone would save him from Ten.

 

 

"Uh.."

 

 

"Don't _'uh.'_ me! I'm waiting." Ten taps his long, pretty fingers in Taeyong's desk, getting impatient somehow. Taeyong was about to open his mouth and just say something that would satisfy his friend, years of being Ten's friend has taught him that the his friend wouldn't really go if he haven't had anything, so whatever.

 

 

"..Er," Taeyong starts, and Ten nods, urging him. _Oh god, please help him._

 

 

And before he could spill something, a deep "Ten.." startled them both.

 

 

Ten squeaks, and Taeyong exhales. A tall man behind Ten peered at the both of them, perplexed at the odd face of Taeyong, and even though Ten's back is the one he sees, the man knew something is up with Taeyong's panicked face. "Ten, there's something—"

 

 

Ten turned his chair, looks up and grunts. "Johnny, Tae and I have some important things to discuss! Later?" He finished with a sweet voice. And a smile. Somehow, they are both alarmed.

 

 

Johnny, concerned about the way Ten sweet talked with him, peered at Taeyong, who was doing weird gestures behind Ten. Awkward arms flailing and mouthing of, __'_ Save me!' 'Get him away from me.' _and _'Please. Please. Please.'_

 

 

Taeyong looks like he's about to cry and Johnny can't really help it. He blinks twice. Hopes Taeyong get that he means 'Yes.'

 

 

Ten, seeing Johnny blinked twice than he usually does, tilted his head and was about to ask what was wrong before Johnny beat him with saying something first.

 

 

"Ten, we need you for the designs of the project.." Johnny tries. Well, they do need Ten's designs, that's why he's here in the first place.

 

 

The raven gave Johnny a stink eye. Johnny flinched, but keep on his feet. Taeyong prayed that Ten would just go and leave him in peace even for just a few hours.

 

 

"Fine.." The pretty man sighed, brushed off his pants and drags the swivel chair back to his table. Both Johnny and Taeyong breathes. Johnny was about to go to Ten's side when the later swiftly went past through him and went in front of Taeyong's desk again.

 

 

"Taeyong.." Ten says with a grin. Taeyong gulps and really hopes Johnny would be able to distract Ten the whole day. "..We're not yet through with this! You have to tell me the details after I finish with them and—" Johnny has to yank Ten again, telling the smaller man that their bosses are waiting and all.

 

 

"I still need to get the docume—" And before Ten could finish, Johnny tips his left hand and side, where Ten's folders and stacks of design papers are already in his hands, telling Ten that all is set, he's just the one needed.

 

 

Ten sighed again, and for one last time, he faced Taeyong, "We. Are. Not. Yet. Finished. With. Your. _Crush._ Lee. Taeyong." He waves off, he walked to Johnny, getting his folders from the other man. He lets him carry the heavy stacks of paper though. "Sometimes, I hate that you're this capable." Ten grumbles as he turned his heel, leaving his and Taeyong's office cubicle, off to the meeting rooms.

 

 

Johnny chuckles as he saw Taeyong breathe in relief before they turn in a corner. "Nah, You still love me though." He nudges the other and Ten instantly flushes, he swatted him with the folder he's holding on, and sprinted quickly to the room. Johnny grinned trailing behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong has this urge to cry and thank Johnny for this Ten-less day. He heard from their fellow co-workers that after the meeting, Ten almost ran full-force back to their office cubicle but Johnny had successfully grabbed the smaller man and drag him to the actual site of the project, saying the client wanted to see the 'awesome' designer of theirs.

 

 

Taeyong drove off to Jaemin's school in peace, parked the car, got off and went in the school. He breathes in before knocking on the door of the classroom where Jaemin and Teacher Jaehyun went in earlier that day. He can do this.

 

 

He peeked, and heard a familiar call of “Papa!” as Jaemin runs straight into Taeyong’s legs and hugs them tight. Taeyong laughs a little, then leans down to kiss son’s cheek.

 

 

“How's first day? Everything good?”

 

 

“Uhuh!” Jaemin grins. “Jaehyun-seongsaengnim is so nice and cool!”

 

 

With the mention of Jaehyun's name, Ten's teasing voice of _'Crush'_ echoed in Taeyong's ears and he began to feel somehow warm. Stupid Ten and his stupid ideas and stupid crushes and--

 

 

_Oh my god._

 

 

“Jaemin's cool too.” Jaehyun says as he approached the two. “Taeyong-sshi, I really had fun with Jaemin—," "Nana~" The little boy sing-songs as he interjected. The two adults laugh, though Taeyong says he shouldn't just intrude with people, especially adults talking. The kid nods and says sorry to both, earning a ruffle on the head from his father, and an approving smile from his teacher. Jaehyun then resumes what he's saying to Taeyong. "..I look forward to our classes with him." He finished with a smile.

 

 

“I'm sure Jaemin thinks the same.” Taeyong says, He can feel his flush on his cheeks though. “..And um, just, Taeyong's fine. No need for the honorifics. Really.”

 

 

"Oh," Jaehyun looks baffled for a second, but then smiles again. “Sure then, Taeyong. I'm looking forward to see you both tomorrow.” The way he says it makes Taeyong think that it's more of a promise than a question. _Be still my heart._

 

 

“Of course,” Taeyong nods, he wants to somehow hide for a reason.

 

 

Jaehyun leads them to the entrance of the school, waved, and bid the two of them a great night ahead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jaemin is skipping as they walk to the car, and Taeyong is somehow planning on how to avoid Ten's antics once they're back, when Jaemin called him. “Hey, Papa?”

 

 

“Hmm?” Taeyong answers as he opened the car's door for the kid to hop on, then he went to his seat on the other side.

 

 

“Do you like Jaehyun-seongsaengnim?” It sounded so simple and so complicated at the same time.

 

 

Taeyong pulled his seatbelt abruptly, not ready for the question. “Wh-What?” He chokes.

 

 

“I asked you if you like Jaehyun-seongsaengnim.” Jaemin repeats it again, sounding somehow impatient and somehow mischievous.

 

 

Let's play it smooth, Taeyong. “Well, of course I like your teacher. He’s kind and nice, yeah?”

 

 

Jaemin scrunches his nose, clearly somehow not pleased with his father's answer. “But you like _like_ him, right?” Jaemin’s big eyes stared at him, and Taeyong held his breath as he drives away.

 

 

“Jaemin, It's— I'm— I'm not telling you.” Why can't he do this right oh god.

 

 

With that answer, the kid clapped and beamed, “Oh!! So you do! I saw you getting red as you talk to him! That's how someone looks like if they like the other person!”

 

 

"Wha— Where did you learn that from?!" Taeyong yelps. He could feel himself being warm again.

 

 

__How did Jaemin knew that?_ _

 

 

"From Disney movies! And Ten-hyung's dramas!" Jaemin beamed, sounding proud that he got something good from watching those shows. Oh he's gonna strangle Ten later.

 

 

Taeyong tries to divert his son's attention though. “Are you hungry? Do you want to stop at a drive thru or something?”

 

 

“Papa!” Jaemin continues, clearly not hungry or not interested with food at the moment. This is weird. His son never said 'No' to food before.

 

 

“You should marry him!” _Oh my god._

 

 

Taeyong speeds up a little so they could be home faster, he didn't think he can do anymore of this today. “So, tell me about the friends you made today.” Taeyong asks, desperate to change their topic.

 

 

They’re almost home, but there’s no way he’s going to survive Jaemin's further questions.

 

 

“Hmm..” Jaemin blinks, then cups his cheeks, a sign that he's thinking hard. “There are lots of kids, but Jeno is the one I talked with most today. He's cute! His eyes disappear when he smile but he's cute! I like his smile! And his skin is soft! I like holding him!”

 

 

 _What?_ "Holding?"

 

 

"Yeah, Jaehyun-seongsaengnim asked us to play the 'The-boat-is-sinking' game, Jeno and I partnered up and we lost! But it's okay, because I don't want to win if Jeno would be alone so I didn't go to the other group! It's fine!" Jaemin tells.

 

 

“Oh. Well, that’s good.” Taeyong says, relieved and pleased with his son's answer.

 

 

Every thing's good, right? Jaemin's doing fine in his school. He's glad. There's nothing he should worry about.

 

 

(Well, what he should worry about is running into nice teachers with pretty eyes and sweet dimpled-smiles.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Days passed, and fortunately ( _but also unfortunately_ ) for Taeyong, the only time he gets to talk with Jaehyun are the few minutes when he drops off and picks up Jaemin from the school.

 

 

But still, that doesn't change the fact that he can’t get Jaehyun out of his mind. It only became worse as a matter of fact.

 

 

Even his other co-workers (and Jaemin's other classmates oh dear) are catching on.

 

 

_This is so embarrassing._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong’s late. And Jeno was fetched already by his older brother, who’s really nice like Jeno. Cute button nose, all smiles and he looks really pleasant too. Though, of course, Jeno is more handsome and nice for Jaemin. But then, Jaemin’s the only kid left in the classroom. Save Jaehyun-seongsaengnim. His Papa sure is late today.

 

 

Jaehyun, of course, notices how glum Jaemin went when Jeno went home before him. So he told Jaemin that he could practice drawing, because tomorrow he’ll ask them to draw their family. It will be Jaemin’s little training for tomorrow’s activities (and distraction since his Papa wasn't still there to fetch him).

 

 

Jaemin, hearing his teacher's suggestion, nods, gets his crayons from his bag, and made a beeline to Jaehyun’s table in front of the room. The teacher gave the kid a paper to draw on. He doesn’t mind staying late of course, he knew something was up to with Taeyong being late. He just hopes the other man is alright.

 

 

Jaehyun can hear the faint scratching of the crayons against the paper, and Jaemin unconsciously sticks his tongue out, pretty occupied on what he’s drawing at the moment.

 

 

“Nana, What are you drawing?” Jaehyun asks as he crouches down and peers over his student’s shoulder.

 

 

“Ah, hold on! I’m almost finish! Wait! Wait!” The kid tries to cover the paper, Jaehyun smiles and let him be. He went back to his chair and tries to check on their papers from their activity a while ago.

 

 

After a few minutes, Jaemin goes beside Jaehyun and tugs his sleeve. Jaehyun settles down his pen and the papers he’s checking and took the paper that Jaemin is waving in front of him. He stared at the paper. There were four stick-men. Two little ones and two taller ones. He could depict that the smaller ones are Jaemin and Jeno, the taller ones were Taeyong of course and.. _Him?_ “Nana.. Who.. I mean, I told you to draw your family right?” He asks pleasantly, though he’s really kind of confused.

 

 

Jaemin grinned before exclaiming, “It’s us!” He then tries to peer over his drawing that Jaehyun is holding, then pointing at each stick-men, “Me, Jeno, Papa and You!”

 

 

 _Oh._ “But, why am I in there?”

 

 

Jaemin looked at Jaehyun that kind of says, are-you-really-asking-me-this-obvious-thing? But still answered, “When we grow up, I’m going to marry Jeno, and of course, you’re going to marry my Papa!” Jaemin grins at him. “Right?”

 

 

With that, Jaehyun flushed. “Marry? Your Papa? And Me?” He coughs, but then tries to smile at the kid.

 

 

The kind nods vigorously. “Yes! You’re perfect for Papa, you know!” Jaemin adds, staring up at Jaehyun with puppy eyes. Jaehyun almost falls for it.

 

 

If the kid says there’s a light chance.. _Then.._  Wait Jung Jaehyun you shouldn’t assume things..

 

 

Jaehyun tries to act calm and normal (really!). “Um, are you sure? I mean, um, what about your mom?” Jaehyun stammers, ah, he finally asked about the mother. He’s always reluctant about the mother of Jaemin, and he’s not entirely sure if he’s allowed to mention or talk about it to be honest, but of course he has to take consideration of the people around Jaemin, right?

 

 

“Papa and Mama are not together now. They’re not mad at each other but they can’t be together. They love me very much but they don’t love each other anymore...” The kid explains, and somehow, Jaehyun is bothered about how can a five-year old kid like Jaemin understand their situation. His worry must have reflected on his face, because Jaemin added abruptly, “It’s okay, I understand. No need to worry about it, Jaehyun-seungsaengnim! Really!” The kid ended with a thoughtful smile. Jaehyun breathes, smiled at Jaemin and patted his head. He’s grateful for the kid’s concern. _But still.._

 

 

“If I were to marry your Papa, he needs to like me first, right?” Jaehyun tries to retort, he hopes that somehow, they could be, but he’s not really sure about Taeyong. “I don’t think your Papa likes—”

 

 

“Oh he like likes you! A lot! Don’t worry about it!” Jaemin cuts him off. Grinning at him while flailing his arms.

 

 

Jaehyun tries hard not to grin back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong picks up Jaemin again on a Tuesday afternoon, he’s a bit late (again) than his usual time (he’s going to skin Ten alive one of these days he swear to god), and just hopes that Jaemin isn’t making any havoc right now.

 

 

Every day, Jaemin will ask Taeyong about when will he ask his teacher out. Taeyong knew it already but still, Taeyong really can’t do anything against the blush spreading across his face. It’s like, his son is setting him up with a love prospect. _Every. Single. Day._

 

And he’s quite terrified right now, really. Because yesterday, the kid just said that he could ask Jaehyun for him if he’s that shy. He says he’s pretty sure that his teacher would say _‘yes’ anyway._

 

 

“And how did you know that?” Taeyong snorts, tries to sound not interested at all. (He tried, give him some credit.)

 

 

Jaemin doesn’t look at him, concentrated on cutting the pork steak in front of him. “I just know..” He commented before grunting, and shoving a large chunk of meat in his mouth, clearly unable to cut it a while ago, and resorted to chew it vigorously instead. “So, you’ll ask him later?”

 

 

“Jaemin, please stop.” Taeyong groans. Jaemin just giggled. He really shouldn’t let Jaemin hangout with Ten all the time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong wants to cry.

 

 

He’s sure he’s making the worst decision of his life right now but he doesn’t have any choice.

 

 

“Ten. Please.” Taeyong eyed Ten, who’s hastily shoving his phone, wallet and other things to his bag. Taeyong already regrets this. Once the man was finished, he grins at Taeyong. “Well, I’m off to fetch Jaemin.” Ten’s tone is playful and Taeyong wants to say no, but he can’t. He’s stuck with a meeting with their boss this time, and he can’t excuse himself because it’s really important, and he’s about to go nuts because he's going to be late again and it's been almost everyday that Jaemin was the only one left alone in the room with Jaehyun-seongsaengnim (it doesn't help with his crush that he gets to greet and say sorry to Jaehyun almost everyday for being late to fetch Jaemin — Taeyong wanted to melt right there and then to be honest) when Ten suggested he would fetch Jaemin himself and take him home. Taeyong almost sighed in relief, but then notices Ten’s sly smile. Shit. He knew the other just really wants to see the kid’s teacher so he could tease him.

 

 

He’s always late to fetch Jaemin in the school lately because of the meetings and projects he has, and he’s feeling guilty about it. He knew that even if Jaemin’s and Jaehyun’s not saying anything about it, they’re both worried and not quite fine with it. He doesn’t want to trouble Jaehyun of course, but he also doesn’t want Jaemin to be left behind by his playmates all the time. By anyone to be honest. His son had enough of that already.

 

 

So came Ten and his brilliant (disastrous) plan. He doesn’t have a choice. “Ten, Please. For the love of god, just... Don’t.” Taeyong pleaded.

 

 

Ten just shrugged at him. “Why are you such a drama queen? I’m just fetching Jaemin, it’s not like I’m doing something or...” Ten then smiled innocently. “Or.. Looking for someone.” He winked, then skips out of their office cubicle before Taeyong could even say anything else.

 

 

Johnny then appeared a few seconds after, asking Taeyong if he’s ready for the meeting. Taeyong just nods, and sighs and prays that Ten wouldn’t do anything embarrassing. Who is he kidding though? This is Ten, there's gonna be something that will happen. He just hopes that Jaehyun wouldn't scram away when he sees him after meeting Ten.

 

 

He eyed at Johnny and says, “Do you think I would need to transfer Jaemin to another school after this?” The taller man just laughs and sling his arms over Taeyong’s shoulders and drags him to the meeting room. “Nah, You’ll survive.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ten cannot contain his grin as he parks in front of the school. He’s excited to see and meet Taeyong’s new crush. He’s happy of course, that someone has finally made his friend interested again (after so many years). He didn’t blame Jaemin for his bestfriend’s current lovelife (or lack thereof), he’s never seen Taeyong so overjoyed when he got Jaemin in his life. But then, he’s also aware of the huge space, a gap in his best friend’s heart when Taeyong’s partner chooses her career over her should-be family. He can’t blame the woman, she’s bound to be successful. He wouldn’t say their relationship is a failure, and that Jaemin is brought by a mistake, they’ve just been somehow, hasty, and that’s where they’ve been wrong. But then, it ended up well, somehow. Taeyong and Jaemin were pretty much happy, and the woman is still calling his son from time to time. Jaemin knows he has a mother, it’s just that, he couldn’t be with her. Ten has a lot of respect and admiration for the kid to be honest, not all five-year old kids could understand and accept their situation like that. He’s glad that Jaemin was brought up well by his best friend.

 

 

And that’s why he thinks that it’s time for Taeyong and Jaemin to be happier.

 

 

When Ten peeked in to Jaemin’s classroom, he was in a corner with blocks, building a somehow fortress with another kid. He looks occupied and doesn’t notice his uncle.

 

 

Ten then looks around to see if there’s handsome teacher around. He doesn’t find any, just the kids playing. Maybe the teacher went out for a while. He was about to call Jaemin when a hand settled on his shoulder, surprised, Ten had squeaked and turned to face a man who’s quite, attractive. Smiley eyes and he looks just, harmless but firm. Hmm..

 

 

“I’m sorry to startle you.” The man said sheepishly. “I’m the teacher here, Jaehyun. I’m sorry but I haven’t seen you with any of the kids, I wanted to ask..”

 

 

_Oh. So it’s him._

 

 

“It’s fine. I’m sorry I just went in.” Ten smiles. “I’m Taeyong’s workmate and friend. Also Jaemin’s hyung, err, uncle?” He laughs as he offers his hand, and the teacher shook it with a smile in return. “..Taeyong’s been busy with meetings and such, he’s gonna be late so I volunteered to fetch Jaemin, since we’re also neighbors.”

 

 

Ten can see the faint worry in the teacher’s eyes. That’s good. “I see..” Jaehyun replied, opening the door of the classroom wide and urging Ten to come in, as he called for Jaemin. “Nana! Your uncle’s here to fetch you!”

 

 

The kid perked up with that, and grinned as he saw Ten. “Ah! Ten-hyung!”

 

 

“Hey there kiddo!” Ten cheerfully greeted Jaemin as he crouched down to ruffle his hair. Jaemin beamed at the other man. “Papa will be late?”

 

 

His hyung (well, Ten insisted that he should be called hyung and nothing else. Not uncle and god forbid ahjusshi.) nodded. “Yes, he’s stuck with your uncle Johnny in the office with their endless meetings..” He explained, the kid’s expression turned sad for a moment, so Ten poked Jaemin’s cheeks and added, “..Well, since I’m the one fetching you and bringing you home, how about we eat outside? Honey Chicken? Also, we could watch—”

 

 

“Hyung, not Mulan again, okay?”

 

 

“I was going to say any movie of your choice!” Ten huffs. Jaemin just ‘oh-ed’, his little lips forming an ‘o’, and Jaehyun is amused with the exchange of the two. “..but since you said Mulan,”

 

 

“Hyungggg, we watched it so many times already!”

 

 

“Aww, my baby’s all grown up and—”

 

 

“Wants to watch other movies.” Jaemin finished for him, huffing.

 

 

“Fine, fine.” Ten surrenders, this kid is learning. “Go fetch your bag and we’ll go.” With that, Jaemin scurries away to his seat and grabs his bag under the table and bids his friends goodbye. Ten then turned to Jaehyun, “..Sorry about that.” The teacher shakes his head lightly before smiling, “It’s fine. You like spoiling him, don’t you?” He nudged. “Guilty.” Ten says as he sticks his tongue out playfully.

 

 

The both laugh for a while, before Jaehyun hesitates for a bit, “Um.. I was wondering,”

 

 

Ten blinked him, “What is it?”

 

 

“Uh, we’re going to a field trip soon, in an aquarium park, and I wanted to ask Taeyong if he’s willing to be one of the parent chaperones, but.. I think he’s busy and--”

 

 

“Oh! He’ll go!” Ten answers, giddy and somehow looks excited. “He’ll go for sure, don’t worry.” He made a thumbs up sign to Jaehyun.

 

 

The teacher was somehow worried and perplexed, “But he’s kind of busy right now, right? I don’t want—”

 

 

“Oh trust me. He’s going!” Ten finishes and pats Jaehyun on the back. Jaehyun smiles hopefully, awkwardly. He thinks asking Ten to ask Taeyong for this is not a good choice. He hopes Taeyong would still go though.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m going to what?!” Taeyong screeches when Ten told him that he’ll be a chaperone for the kid’s field trip.

 

 

“I said, You’re going to be a parent chaperone on Jaemin’s field trip.” Ten monotonously said while he and Jaemin were on the couch, munching on buttered popcorns, Howl’s moving castle playing on the television screen. Jaemin wanted to watch it because one of his friends recommended it. Ten can surely pass Mulan for Howl for a night.

 

 

“It’s a win-win situation, right?”

 

 

“How?” Taeyong can feel a headache coming up. You brought this to yourself, Lee Taeyong.

 

 

“Well, it’s Jaemin’s first field trip! You need to be there for him. Also, you needed a break!” Ten supplies. Eyes still glued on the television, while Jaemin was just silently watching, amused as Sophie turned into an old lady.

 

 

Taeyong was still not convinced. “I have lots of work to do Ten, and what if our Boss needed me that day?” Well, Taeyong really wanted to go, it is Jaemin’s first field trip, but he has this big project on his hands, and—

 

 

“I’ll cover for you if it’s needed.” Ten nonchalantly offers. Surprised, Taeyong was about to ask if his friend is sick, because Ten wasn’t really the workaholic type, he was always on time to leave the office, and doesn’t render over time if not really needed. This is really odd.

 

 

“Ten, are you sure you’re not—”

 

 

“Look, Jaehyun needed somebody to watch with the kids, I volunteered you because I’m sure you’ll do a great job on it, also..”

 

 

“Also, Papa! You need to ask Jaehyun-seongsaenim out already!” Jaemin added, he looked at his father for a moment, grinned and went back to watching the movie.

 

 

Taeyong was startled and Ten is amused. “Your son said it.” Ten grinned and nudged at his friend. Taeyong can’t do anything but to sigh.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s Friday, and Ten really did cover for Taeyong that day, Taeyong couldn’t think of anything at all right now, he’s thankful but he’s also kind of terrified. God knows what Ten would ask for him in return for this. But he’s here. He’s with the kids and Jaehyun in a big Aquarium. He should enjoy this while it lasts.

 

 

When the kids hopped off the mini bus they rented for the trip, Jaehyun ordered for them to behave, or they’ll go back to the school. The kids all chorused with a “Yes, Seongsaengnim!” while nodding. Taeyong, who was on the other end of the line, smiled at the scene. Jaehyun is a really great teacher. The kids adores him.

 

 

When they entered the aquarium, the kids started to disperse, though there are only a handful of them, Jaehyun doesn’t want to lose sight with any of the kids. “Don’t stray far away from the group!” Jaehyun calls, the kids scrambles to different tanks in the big room, watching with awe the pretty different sized fishes swimming in front of them. Jaehyun can’t help but to smile, Taeyong watches in awe too. Jaemin and Jeno (Taeyong finally met him, Jaemin was holding the other kid’s hand when he introduced him to his father. Jeno seems nice and adorable, and they get along just fine, really fine, much to his relief) were hand in hand, where Jaemin was pointing at several fishes, and Jeno just nods, not really looking and paying attention at the fishes, but to Jaemin. It’s cute.

 

 

“They’re a huge responsibility, aren’t they?”

 

 

“Yes, But I enjoy being responsible for them, though sometimes it’s pretty hard. They compensate with their smiles though.” Jaehyun states, watching over the kids go ‘ohh!, ahh!’ with the colorful fishes they watch. He turned to Taeyong, “Aren’t you going to look around too? I can still watch the kids from here.”

 

 

“I’m fine,” Taeyong breathes. “I’d rather be here, I’d love to be with–” He stops right on the last word, saving himself from a terrible embarrassment he almost slips in.

 

 

“You’d love to be with?” Jaehyun asks, oblivious.

 

 

“I-I’d love to be with the kids!” Taeyong supplies anxiously.

 

 

_Being with Jaehyun would kill him in no time._

 

 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one enjoying this time with the kids.” Jaehyun softly replies.

 

 

Taeyong is about to respond, when Jaemin came from nowhere and tugs his pants, interrupting him.

 

 

“Papa, I need to tell you something.”

 

 

“Hm? What is it?” Both Taeyong and Jaehyun was now looking at him. Jaemin scrunches his nose.

 

 

“Um, come with me?” Jaemin says, tugging his pants again. The two adults looked at each other, somewhat confused, but Taeyong excused himself. “Ah, he wants to say something, excuse us.” He smiles and apologizes as Jaemin drags him away from Jaehyun.

 

 

They were at least a few meters away from where Jaehyun is standing, on his tippy toes, Jaemin tries to whisper something at Taeyong, but the father couldn’t quite understand. “Ugh, bend down!” Jaemin hisses. Taeyong complies and gave his ear to his son to whisper at, he could feel Jaemin’s soft warm breath, it’s tickling, but he tries to not giggle.

 

 

“Did you ask Jaehyun-seongsaengnim out yet?”

 

 

Taeyong squeaks and almost stumbles back. “W-What! Jaemin!” Oh dear, he can feel his cheeks being warm again.

 

 

The kid just stared at him and pouts, “Papa! This is the perfect chance! Could you just please ask him out already?” Jaemin offers enthusiastically. “Ah, I know! I’ll lead everyone to another section of the aquarium so you could at least kiss him!”

 

 

“Oh my god, ” Taeyong groans, “Jaemin, stop. I-I won’t do it!” What has been on this kid lately, he doesn’t want to know. “Just.. Go hang out with Jeno there! Don’t.. ugh”

 

 

“But Papa!” Jaemin objects.

 

 

“I said No.” Taeyong replies, as firmly as he can. The kid turned on his heel, stomping hardly to where the other kids are at.

 

 

Taeyong sighs as he returns to Jaehyun’s side. The later was just watching the whole exchange with an amused expression. “What happened? Jaemin kind of looks upset when you two were finished.” He glances to the direction where the kids were most at, where Jaemin was saying something animatedly to the other kids.

 

 

“Ah, it’s nothing, just Jaemin being a spoiled brat or something..” Taeyong laughs awkwardly, trying to concentrate at the laces of his shoes right now. He needs distraction.

 

 

The kids move to another section of the aquarium, and they both just tailed after the kids. A comfortable silence falls on them while they’re walking side by side.

 

 

And then, Taeyong’s hand brushes against Jaehyun’s, and he pretends not to notice the sudden chills and sparks in his skin.

 

 

Taeyong didn’t try to mind, and he didn’t want to see Jaehyun’s face so he feigns interest in the giant fish tank of clown fishes that Jaemin and Jeno are gaping at, with their little hands and faces pressed against the glass.

 

 

Then, their hands brush again. Taeyong’s not sure if it’s intended but — _Oh._

 

 

Their pinkies hook on to each other.

 

 

Taeyong can feel yet another warm blush creeping up his neck, and he can’t even bring himself to look at Jaehyun.

 

 

And then, Jaehyun — or he himself, he can’t tell — sneaks his hand into the other’s, until they’re actually just — _holding hands._

 

 

Jaehyun’s hand is warm, a little damp, but soft.

 

 

Taeyong’s sure he can hear Jeno and Jaemin giggling somewhere near, and he’s also sure that Jaehyun’s tightening his grip, as if he wanted to tell that it’s fine, this is fine. The kids could laugh at them. And that he actually wants for them to hold hands.

 

 

In which, Taeyong also wants to do. __Yes.__

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next time he sees Jaehyun, there are awkward smiles and a brief stealing of glances. He doesn’t know what to do to be honest. But, he feels so warm and giddy and Taeyong wants to laugh out loud because he’s acting like he’s in his teens again. (He’s only 29 okay.) But he tries his best to be composed.

 

 

“Hey, Jaemin and Jeno got married today,” Jaehyun informs, grinning at Taeyong’s bewildered expression as he gives him the boy’s backpack.

 

 

“Married? What? How?”

 

 

“Jeno proposed with a clay ring, and Jaemin accepted. They got married before lunch break, I presided over the wedding,” Jaehyun casually says with an amused expression on his face. He turned around and pointed at a kid with cute cheeks, “Donghyuck is the bridesmaid and..” he pointed at another kid with a sharp jawline this time, and somehow, with an angelic grin, “Mark’s the bestman. The rest are audiences.” He finished, clearly enjoying Taeyong’s astonished face.

 

 

“I knew Jaemin likes Jeno and all, the kid’s always mentioning him at home, but wow.” Taeyong commented, and tries to look around, “Where’s Jeno though?”

 

 

Jaehyun chuckled. “He already left, his brother fetched him a few minutes ago. Doyoung, your older son-in-law..” Jaehyun stresses, teases. “..Congratulated them both.” He smiles . “You can’t go interrogate Jeno.” He grinned, before adding, “Well, Jaemin’s certainly smooth too, he told Doyoung that he will take care of Jeno, Doyoung laughed and gave them their blessing.”

 

 

Taeyong doesn’t know if he’s going to be proud at that or terrified, instead, sighs and shakes his head. “Damn, he’s got more game than I do, getting married like that.” He lets out a hearty laugh now.

 

 

“Hmm? Maybe you’re next?” Jaehyun suggests with a cheeky smirk, and Taeyong feels his heart skip a beat.

 

 

“I wish.” He replies with a hushed voice.

 

 

He tries to say more but Jaemin came bouncing to him and says he wants to go home, because he wants to tell Ten-hyung about what happened a while ago. Taeyong nods as they excuse themselves.

 

 

“See you tomorrow, Jaehyun-seongsaengnim!” The kid waves before skipping to their car.

 

 

Taeyong smiled sheepishly and bowed, Jaehyun mouthed something like, _‘See you, Taeyong.’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You— Your son got married before you, Taeyong! Shame on you, pfft.” Ten sputters, trying to hold back the loud guffaws that he’s about to release, Jaemin was beside him, chuckling. Ten tackled the little guy and ruffled his hair. “And you! I’m proud of you Jaemin! That's my boy!”

 

 

Taeyong glared at the two and huffs. They’ll never gonna let him live with this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s Jaemin’s birthday and they decided to hold a party (much to Jaemin and Ten’s delight, and Taeyong’s chagrin) to their house, Taeyong filed for a leave to fully organize his son’s party. And to Taeyong’s relief, and Jaemin’s sadness, Ten needs to render over time that day. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there before it ends.” His godfather winked at him and Jaemin nods. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The older winked again and Jaemin was enlightened for a bit, then they both look at Taeyong and giggled. Taeyong knows something's up, he doesn’t want to learn what it is.

 

 

There was a knock, and the doorbell rings.

 

 

“I’ll get it,” Taeyong says, as he heard and just finished distributing the party hats to the kids. “It’s probably just more of your friends.”

 

 

“Okay!” Jaemin exclaims happily and returns to taking out his toys from his box, showing them to his friends.

 

 

Taeyong rushes to the door and opens it. “Hello, come i—” He freezes when he saw who’s at his doorstep.

 

 

“Hi, Um, Jaemin and Ten invited me, and—” Taeyong doesn’t know what to do, so he slams the door in Jaehyun’s face before he finishes talking.

 

 

 _Oh my god._ What did he do? He should not have done that, but his instincts kicked in before he could stop himself. And who invited Jaehyun? He thought there would only be five-year old kids!

 

 

He hastily opens the door again for Jaehyun, who was blinking, mouth agape. “I’m S-sorry, Jaehyun, I was just — really surprised.” Taeyong tries to smile, “Um, come in, welcome to the party.”

 

 

Jaehyun shakes off his confused expression and replaces it with his signature sweet dimpled-smile (the one that makes Taeyong trip over his feet). “No problem, I’m sorry I haven’t told you. Jaemin and Ten said they’ve informed you.”

 

 

He’s going to grill Ten alive later.

 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure those two just forgot to tell me because of their excitement. Come in, come in. Please excuse my house though.” Taeyong tries to not choke at his words.

 

 

“Jaehyun-seongsaengnim! You came!” Jaemin cheers, jumping to his feet when he sees Jaehyun enter the room.

 

 

“Of course! How could I not come to my favorite student’s birthday party?”

 

 

“Hey, I thought I was your favorite!” Donghyuck, (Jaemin’s bridesmaid, Taeyong remembers) protests.

 

 

“Ah! Of course everyone’s my favorite student!” Jaehyun declares cheerfully, without getting even a little nervous. Taeyong’s wonders if he’s rehearsed this. Smooth. “Right?”

 

 

“Right!”

 

 

Jaemin runs to Taeyong’s side, pressing a red party hat into his hand. “Papa, give this to Seongsaengnim!”

 

 

“Wait, what? Me?”

 

 

“Yeah, you!” Everyone is watching expectantly, and Taeyong has no choice but to solemnly present Jaehyun with the hat.

 

 

Jaehyun takes it with a smile, and his eyes dance for Taeyong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was time for the party games and Jaemin insists on doing 'Simon says' or _Jaemin says_ this time, Taeyong concedes but eyes his son with his 'please behave' look, the cheeky kid just grins and put on a thumbs up on him. His father went to the corner of the room where Jaehyun was, the teacher smiled at him and they watch the kids play.

 

 

 

Jaemin started off with simple orders like to shake their arms, do the chicken dance, those sort of tasks. But when everyone was doing well, and no one is getting eliminated, the kid pouts and says they have to step up the game or it won't be over.

 

 

 

“Jaemin says.. find a partner!” Jaemin shouted and the kids scramble, finding and pulling someone as their partner. Taeyong is eyeing the kids, hoping no one was left behind or hurt and all, when his son hoots at him to get a partner too, he was about to retort when Jaemin scrambles beside Jeno, saying he will participate in the game too, so everyone needs to participate.

 

 

 

“Jaemin, everyone's got a partner, I'm out-”

 

 

 

“Jaehyun-seongsaengnim doesn't have!!!” Jaemin and Donghyuck both screamed and giggled after and Taeyong was just surprised with the other kid's retort. He glanced beside him and Jaehyun really didn't have a partner. He sighed and went beside Jaehyun, stepping in closer. He mouthed, _'Happy now?'_ to Jaemin and his son just giggled.

 

 

 

“Jaemin says.. hold the hands of your partner!”

 

 

“What?!” Taeyong screeches. This is just getting ridiculous, he has to stop his kid.   

 

 

 

“Papa just do it.”

 

 

 

“Jaemin-” Taeyong didn't finish what he's going to retort back to his son because the next thing he knew was he was holding Jaehyun's hands _and ohmygod._

 

 

 

And before Taeyong can process what's happening next, Jaemin just declared they're gonna play Open-the-basket game, which means that the _'partners'_ will have to remain holding hands for them to play it.

 

 

 

Oh Taeyong is going to reprimand both Jaemin and Ten (he knew his bestfriend is the mastermind of these schemes, and his kid of course was more willing to execute it while his godfather was out, Taeyong now knew what Ten's _'Just do it, I'll back you up'_ comment is all about now, how cheeky) after this party, oh he will.

 

 

 

What he is going to focus now is to try not to get his hands clammy or sweaty because _oh dear oh god_ he's holding Jaehyun's hands and Jaehyun is smiling at him while they're raising up and down their hands for the kids to run in and out. Someone help him.

 

 

 

The game ended with Donghyuck as the winner, telling Mark that there are watermelons on the food table when there isn't and ran ahead of him when Jaemin called for it. Jaehyun pinched the witty kid's cheeks, Taeyong was about to do the same but Donghyuck cupped his own cheeks preventing Taeyong from pinching them, the older looked disappointed and opted for a big smooch on the kid's forehead, earning a screech from the kid, “Eeeek!!! You should do that to Jaehyun-seongsaengnim! Not me!”  

 

 

 

Taeyong tries not to die right then and there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next game is Freeze Dance And Jaemin just took the host position from Taeyong (again) and said that his papa should join the games (again), and that he's the birthday celebrant and he wants to handle the game for this round also; Taeyong obliges to which his son clapped and motioned for him to stoop down a bit as he whispered "..Also, you should impress Jaehyun-seongsaengnim with your dance moves!", to which his father shushed the giggling kid.

 

 

Taeyong reluctantly gave Jaemin the remote for their music player, and told him to not just randomly pause and play the buttons, (he loves his music player okay) and be careful.

 

 

Jaemin played the music — NCT Dream's We Young played — and everyone started to dance, Taeyong was reluctant to really dance out until his son shouted "Papa, dance! C'mon, you're no fun!" to which the father huffs, and when the chorus played, Taeyong dances to the music with smiles and the kids cheer on him and... _Jaehyun?_

 

 

When Taeyong took a glance to the other adult in the room, Jaehyun was also dancing, with the exact moves too — Taeyong almost missed a step when Jaehyun looked at him and smiled and made the _'So what, we hot we young'_ move, — to which his little sneaky son had stopped the music exactly. Taeyong stared.

 

 

He heard giggles from his back, his son of course, and as the kid played the music again, and both him and the teacher danced on the ridiculous yet fun steps, somehow they got lost in their own world, only to be back with his son screeching at him that he failed to dance again and that he's out. Taeyong chuckles and put up his two hands as a sign of him giving up, he doesn't mind — he gets to see Jaehyun's one on one dance battle with Jeno (the boy got moves, (him and) his son is gaping (for two different persons) — clearly not aware of Jeno's dancing skills) and it was fun. 

 

 

Jaehyun lost, but not in Taeyong's eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What Jaehyun is insanely good at is Pin the Tail of Moomin (it was one of Jaemin's best friend — Renjun's favorite — and his son of course asked him to print out a big Moomin poster with a detachable tail — much to the other boy's delight when his son said that he would give him the Moomin poster after the party).

 

 

Jaehyun successfully pinned the tail with only one try. Taeyong swoons.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When it’s time for musical chairs, Taeyong has no idea with who pushed him to Jaehyun’s lap. He could think of two kids.

 

 

He wants the earth to eat him already.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Time for the cake!” Jaemin yells. Then the chorus of “Cake! Cake! Cake!” from the kids follow.

 

 

“Yeah, okay, hold on.” Taeyong chuckles as he goes to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator, brings out the big chocolate cake, and tries to sets it peacefully on the table. Upon seeing it, the kids’ mouths becomes round and large, followed by a chorus of ‘ohhs!’ and ‘ahhs!’. He wonders if he has to hold them back.

 

 

“Jaehyun, can you turn off the lights, please?” he calls, motioning his head to the switch of the lights near the door, then, he carefully lit six small blue candles in the middle of the cake.

 

 

The room goes dark, and the candles make Jaemin’s small face glow.

 

 

They sing the mandatory ‘Happy Birthday’ song, and after it, Jaemin puffs up his cheeks and blows out the flames, and everyone claps and cheers as the lights come back on.

 

 

Taeyong cuts the cake equally, distributes the slices, and steps back to Jaehyun’s side, giving him a slice of the sweet treat.

 

 

“So, how do you like the cake?” He asks, poking his own slice of cake.

 

 

“It’s really good. I love how it’s not that sweet, just good and tasty.” Jaehyun commented, stuffing another piece of the cake on his mouth. “Thanks.” Taeyong smiles as he stuffs himself with the cake too. “Where did you bought this? This is custom made, yeah?” Jaehyun asks as he eyed the fruits on the second layer of the cake.

 

 

“Baked it myself.” Taeyong grins, feeling proud.

 

 

“For real?” Jaehyun gapes, “Wow! That’s cool. You’re really good.” He says again before inspecting the second layer of the cake.

 

 

Jaehyun hums. “Oh, there are peaches?”

 

 

“Yeah, Jaemin like those, why?” Taeyong blinks, then eyed Jaehyun’s plate where the later is inspecting the cake.

 

 

“I'm just glad, they're my favorite to be honest.” Jaehyun sheepishly admits.

 

 

“Oh, I see. Maybe you could have more? Here.” Taeyong tries, poking the peaches out of his cake and gets them with his fork.

 

 

“Thanks!” Jaehyun offers his plate, but Taeyong leans forward and offered his forked-filled-peaches. Jaehyun blinks but carefully leaned towards the offered fruits and eats it.

 

 

“Mmm,” he sighs after he swallows and looks back up at Taeyong’s blushing face. “Hm?”

 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Taeyong says hastily, withdrawing his fork, and looked everywhere besides Jaehyun’s blinking face. “It’s good?”

 

 

“Yes?” Jaehyun wonders what’s making the other fidgety.

 

 

“Indirect kiss!” Jaemin and Donghyuck chorused, and giggled after. The other kids started to cheer too, that’s when Jaehyun realized what he did.

 

 

Both can’t help it this time as they felt their entire face felt like it’s on fire.

 

 

They both tried to shush the kids, but the little devils just keeps on teasing on them and giggling. It only stopped when Ten and Johnny came bursting on the doors with several gallons of ice cream of different flavors and all, and all of the the kids immediately flock at them. Taeyong is about to join his friend when Ten saw him and Jaehyun together in a corner first, and shoos him away. Saying he could do this and Johnny’s here to help. He waves at Jaehyun as a greeting and announced to the kids that they should all fall in one straight line of they want his ice cream.

 

 

Surprisingly, everyone complied.

 

 

Taeyong went back beside Jaehyun, defeated by Ten once again. He tries to eat his cake but every time he sees the peaches, he would stop and flush.

 

 

“So, um, w-where do you work?” Jaehyun asks quickly, trying to divert what happened from a while ago. Thank god for him.

 

 

“Oh, um. I’m an interior designer in a firm.” Taeyong replies, just as eager to change the subject. “Stuck with Ten.” He laughs.

 

 

“Hey, that’s cool.” Jaehyun says gleefully.

 

 

“It’s nice. But it tends to get busy all the time.” Taeyong sighs.

 

 

“Kindergarten doesn’t compare much to that, huh?” Jaehyun jokes.

 

 

Taeyong laugh in returns. “I suppose not.” His face is starting to cool down, to his relief.

 

 

“Uhuh,” Jaehyun says, resting the back of his head against the wall. “I kind of want to be a doctor or something when I was young, my family supports me, but then, when we were in senior high, our school funded an outreach of some sorts with kids, and I was moved by how one teacher diligently and patiently teaches the students, I was inspired by him. So here I am.”

 

 

“Wow.” Taeyong lets out a short breath. “That’s – that’s nice, interesting and kind of noble to be honest.”

 

 

“There’s my interesting fact. So, how about you? What’s interesting about you?”

 

 

“Hm.” Taeyong watches the kids licking their ice creams happily, thinking. “Uh, I used to dance a lot. I was majoring in it on college, that's where I met – well, my partner? – my former partner, Jaemin’s mom–? How’s that?”

 

 

“Oh, well that’s interesting,” Jaehyun hums. “but I want to hear about you, tell me more.”

 

 

Taeyong frowns. “There’s nothing interesting about me.”

 

 

“Ah, don’t talk like that. You’re interesting to me,” Jaehyun says with his eyes and dimpled smile and damn, he sounds too eager again for Taeyong to refuse.

 

 

Taeyong huffs – and with slightly flushed cheeks, he begins talking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive you back, at least to the school?” Taeyong asks, and Jaehyun shakes his head. “I’m fine, really. It’s not that far, plus you need to clean up.” He smiles.

 

 

Taeyong escorts Jaehyun to the front of the door of the house, and they stand, looking at each other.

 

 

“Thanks for having me today,” Jaehyun says, half of his body is out already in the gate.

 

 

“It was nothing,” Taeyong replies, fidgeting. “I’m glad you came. Jaemin sure is happy.”

 

 

They stand like that for a while.

 

 

“So,” Jaehyun starts, he looks at the other and trails off.

 

 

“So..” Taeyong mutters back, he doesn't know what to do to be honest, he kind of wanted to kiss Jaehyun right then and there but he doesn't even know if the other feels the same about him. _Why does he have to have a stupid crush on his son's teacher?_

 

 

Jaehyun steps back another one, “I'll be going now.” he motions for the road. Taeyong blinks.

 

 

“Take care. See you around.” Taeyong says and Jaehyun smiled, but somehow, his smile didn't went through his eyes.

 

 

Taeyong wanted to go after him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“So, did you two kiss or something? Are you guys going out now?” Ten bombarded him with questions as soon as Taeyong entered the house. Johnny and Jaemin were picking up the party mess on the background and Ten was standing, hands on the hips, clearly not letting him go unless he told him what happened.

 

 

Taeyong sighed. “Nothing happened. He said goodbye and left.”    

 

 

With that, the other man throws up his hands on the air, clearly not pleased with what had (not) happened. “..We made you escort him to the gates because we want you to confess and maybe date starting tomorrow but no, you had to let the chance get away again, ugh!”

 

 

Jaemin and Johnny snickered at the back. Clearly amused with Ten's reprimanding and antics.

 

 

Ten stomps and helps with the two cleaning, “Jaemin, you know what to say to your father.” He grunts and the kid chortles his way in front of his father, Taeyong raised his eyebrow, then Jaemin breathes in, and huffs dramatically, “Dishonour! Dishonour on your whole family!” Jaemin stops for a second, whispering a —  _wait, I'm your only family though —_  but continued nonetheless,  “..Dishonour on you! Dishonour on your cow!” The kid flails, complete with the actual hand and arm gestures of Mushu from the movie.

 

 

Did his son just did that?

 

 

“Papa, just ask Jaehyun-seongsaengnim out.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong was late again. Well, not really. But he rendered overtime and made Ten fetch Jaemin in the school again, he just.. doesn't know what to do or say when he face Jaehyun again. He is safe when he drops off Jaemin to school every morning, he just needs to guide his son after the gates and he can jump in his car and zoom away to work, but fetching Jaemin means going directly to his homeroom class and looking for him and having to talk and look to his teacher and Taeyong doesn't know if he has the heart for that yet.

 

 

His crush over Jaehyun just shoot up after that incident and he honestly don't know how to deal with it yet. He knew his crush on the teacher is developing into something _more_ , so he tries to not think about it too much and evades the topic and person as much as he can. So he opted for a (dumb) simple solution: avoid the kindergarten teacher at all cost.

 

 

It's quarter to seven when Taeyong mussed that he has to go home now, he knew Jaemin had dinner already because Ten wouldn't let the kid starve and ate past his mealtime so he doesn't fret about it, but he just wanted to see his son after a long day of work, Jaemin has that power to instantly vanish his stress and fatigue and Taeyong just wanted to hug his son.

 

 

What he didn't expect to see after he stepped out of their office is Jung Jaehyun.

 

 

Jung Jaehyun and all of his glory and _shit _,__  he is smiling again that dimpled smile and maybe Taeyong is just tired and all because he can feel his knees weaken.

 

 

“What are you..”

 

 

“I promised Jaemin that I would fetch you and drive you home when he left for school with Ten.”

 

 

“You didn't have to-” Taeyong gapes.

 

 

“But I wanted to.” Jaehyun firmly says and Taeyong stares, clearly perplexed with the other's stern resolute. “Taeyong, are you avoiding me?”

 

 

The older didn't know what to exactly say and do because he's been exposed just now. “I- um,”

 

 

The teacher waited patiently. When he heard a faint “Y-yes” from the other man, he tried not to frown.

 

 

“Why? Did I do something wrong?”   

 

 

“What? No!” 

 

 

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

 

 

Taeyong hated how Jaehyun looks so disappointed and maybe _hurt_ , so started rambling. “I- I'm honestly confused but I also know why I've been like this and it's not your fault Jaehyun. I just don't know what to do with these _feelings-_ ”

 

 

 _“Feelings?”_ Jaehyun almost whispers, Taeyong groans when he heard him and he tries not to run.

 

 

Well, whatever. Taeyong will just go with the flow then run away after this.

 

 

“ _I like you._ I like you a lot and more than I should have.” Taeyong confessed and he kinda wants to be buried alive right now because this is not how he thought he should have profess his love to Jaehyun and _ _ohmygod, he just professed his love to Jung Jaehyun.__

 

 

“Well, for the record, I like you too Taeyong.”

 

 

Taeyong swears he stopped breathing and functioning all together because the next thing he knew, Jaehyun is dragging him home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they arrived at Taeyong's house, they walk side by side to the gates. Jaehyun hooked his pinky finger again to the other man just before Taeyong could pass the gates.

 

 

“So,” Jaehyun starts quietly, then stops.

 

 

“So?” Taeyong asks, eager, hopeful and very, very drawn to the other, and his heart begins to beat faster.

 

 

“Just – um, stop me if you don’t want this,” Jaehyun blurts out.

 

 

And then, he leans in.

 

 

In that moment, on a chilly evening, _Jung Jaehyun kisses Lee Taeyong._

 

The last time Taeyong kissed someone was years ago, and while Jaemin's mom tasted like fire and bourbon, Jaehyun tastes like honey and spice. It’s different, so different it’s making him dizzy.

 

 

Taeyong freezes and tenses up. His heart beats even faster, and his wobbly knees feel weak more than ever.

 

 

Jaehyun jerks back, a hand over his mouth. Suddenly, he doesn’t know what to do.

 

 

“Um–” Taeyong starts, his voice tripping over itself in its attempt to express even a fraction of his feelings. _Please be true._

 

 

“I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have done that!” Jaehyun quips quickly, mistaking his reaction as rejection. His face looks flustered, and he holds up his hands up defensively.

 

 

“W-what? No, it’s- um, it’s all good. I’m –” __Oh, fuck it.__ He’s not good with words at a time like this, so, instead, he hooks his hands Jaehyun’s jacket and pulls him in, kissing him longer this time.

 

 

Jaehyun makes a muffled noise of surprise before relaxing, then hesitantly frames his hands around Taeyong’s heated face and wraps his other arm around the other man’s tiny waist.

 

 

After a few seconds, they slowly pull apart, both cheeks flushed with growing smiles in their lips.

 

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Taeyong breathes and lets out a low laugh.

 

 

“Well, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that either.” Jaehyun chuckles, a light sound that rings in the air.

 

 

“So, what now? Are we, boyfriends or something?” Taeyong asks, quietly, with shining eyes.

 

 

“Yeah, If you want to,” Jaehyun answers, he wanted this. But it’s all up to Taeyong.

 

 

Taeyong beams at him, and peered over his shoulder. “Well, Jaemin’s been waiting for this. Look at him.” They both turn to see Jaemin’s and Ten’s face pressed against the window, a huge grin splitting their faces. The two high fives each other and started squealing inside.

 

 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Taeyong asks, genuinely wanting Jaehyun to stay for dinner but somehow, he wondered why this line is so familiar with him.

 

 

The other snickered, “Did you seriously just quoted Mulan?”

 

 

 

Taeyong just blinked. _ _Mulan?__  “What?”

 

 

 

The other chuckled. “Your son is going to be so disappointed—” Jaehyun was cut off when Jaemin shrieked from the window “WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOREVER?!” and gave the two a thumbs up, then he scrambles off of the window again.

 

 

 

“I think what Jaemin said is really a good deal though..” Jaehyun smiles, “..if you don't mind.”

 

 

 

__“Oh.”_ _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After dinner, Taeyong escorts Jaehyun to the gates. His _boyfriend_ took his hands, intertwines them, and kissed them. 

 

 

He bids him goodnight as Jaehyun starts to step out but Taeyong can’t help but to call the teacher back and kiss Jaehyun softly once more before he leaves.  _He hopes he’ll get to do this every night._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once he gets inside the house, Ten’s squealing and Jaemin’s bombardment of questions are endless. _Oh well._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

EXTRA: 

 

 

_The next day, when Taeyong drops off Jaemin to the school, before he could even kiss his son goodbye, the cheeky kid rushed infront of his teacher and asked,_

_“Jaehyun-seongsaengnim! Do I still call you Jaehyun-seongsaengnim or Jaehyun-appa?”_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! uwu Tell me what you think? 
> 
> Belated happy birthday to Taeyong though!! ♡
> 
> Please hit/talk to me at twitter: [@nanajaemins](https://twitter.com/nanajaemins); I need someone to scream with about Jaeyong and Nomin and NCT uwu 
> 
> i̶ ̶m̶i̶g̶h̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶a̶ ̶n̶o̶m̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶u̶g̶h̶!̶


End file.
